


Mid Slumber Sex

by SantoDiCostellazione



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Sleepy Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantoDiCostellazione/pseuds/SantoDiCostellazione
Summary: Prompt: Yuuri wakes Viktor up by riding him.





	Mid Slumber Sex

Yuuri’s slumbering body shifted between the sheets. Something warm firmly pressed against his behind. Barley aroused from his sleep, Yuuri mumbled, “Mhmm Vityaaa…”

 

He quickly came to consciousness when the heat behind him pushed closer in response. The young man’s breath caught as he realized that his husband’s fully erect length was nestled against his cheeks.

 

Yuuri glanced at the dimly lit alarm clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 0415. _Well, Viktor is always surprising me_ , he thought, _4 am sex it is._ Yuuri could not object, given that his body was already responding to his husband’s antics. 

 

Yuuri arched his back and twisted his hips, effectively grinding on the impressive length behind him. The feeling of Viktor rubbing in between the crest of his ass made Yuuri grow more needy. He quickly slid out of his boxers allowing him to feel his husband’s excitement fully as he continued to rhythmically rock his hips.

 

Viktor’s arm lazily circled around Yuuri’s chest lightly grazing over his exposed nipple. The young man took Viktor’s hand in both of his own. Yuuri laid a genital kiss one each of Viktor’s fingers before he took two of them into his mouth.

 

Yuuri had just begun to slide his tongue across Viktor’s delicate digits when they were hastily torn from his mouth.

 

The wet hand slid down the duvet in a feeble attempt at drying it before the silver haired man turned over with a huff.  

 

“Vityaaa!” Yuuri whined. Yuuri reached out to stoke at Viktor’s toned back. The man shifted again, pulling the sheets lower, exposing more of his fair skin to his partner. The moonlight creeping in from the window illuminated Viktor’s skin in a way that made him look angelic.

 

“Oh! Do you want it this way?” Yuuri asked, allowing his hand to travel down his spine resting on the plush of Viktor’s backside.

 

Not sure as to why Viktor had remained silent, Yuuri gave the flesh beneath his hand a tight squeeze, “Viktor?”

 

Viktor groaned and turned so he lay on his back. The thick comforter was tented up with Victor’s erection, framing him beautifully. Now that Yuuri’s eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting in the room he could clearly see that Viktor’s eyes were closed.

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide given that he had fully believed that his husband had been awake during what he had considered to be the beginning of some spicy foreplay.

 

Yuuri could not possibly fondle this man in his sleep. That would be… That would be wrong. But, Yuuri was incredibly turned on; his center writhed desperately in need of friction.

 

 _Well, it would be ok to just pleasure myself a little,_ he thought, not noticing that his hand was already stoking his center before he consciously came to this resolve.

 

Strokes of his dry hand against his pulsing member were enough to take the edge off, but it was far from satisfying. He turned to the bedside drawer and grabbed for some much needed lubrication.

 

_Yes, much better._

 

Slick pumps to his member made a squelching should that seemed incredibly loud in the previously silent room. Turning his head to see if his partner had been disturbed by his ruckus was a mistake. 

 

The erect Russian, glowing in the moonlight, was a flawless sight to behold. Yuuri’s resolve to refrain from fondling his husband in his sleep was fading quickly.

 

With his free hand, Yuuri reached out to carefully caress his husband's chiseled jawline. Pale lips drew up in a small smile in response.

 

Yuuri stroked himself with more vigor, not caring to prolong his pleasure. His hand mindlessly traveled down the contour of Viktor’s neck as he worked at his own erection.

 

Yuuri had not meant to allow himself the indulgence of Viktor’s pecks but the pair of pink nubs, firm in the cool air of the room, were just too tempting.

 

His thumb circled one of them as he creeped closer to the edge of climax. “Yuuuuri…” Viktor mumbled, as he shifted towards the touch.

 

Immediately the young man was showered with guilt, strokes to his center ceased. How could he do this? Touching the sleeping man went against everything he believed in.

 

Sleeping men cannot consent. Even though they were wed, groping the man in his sleep still felt wrong. Yuuri felt as if he was taking advantage of the person he loved most dearly.

 

Turning on his back, Yuuri attempted to will away his erection. After several minutes, both men still were sporting their sexes quite firmly.

 

With a sigh, Yuuri internally debated with himself on how to handle his rather large predicament. Yuuri considered waking Viktor up but he did not want to rob the man of a good nights sleep. A thought struck him and he slowly scooted off of the bed and tiptoed towards Viktor’s nightstand.

 

Quietly, Yuuri opened the second drawer. Darkness on that side of the room prevented him from seeing the contents, so he carefully prodded around.

 

It did not take long to find exactly what he was looking for. He tiptoed back to his side of the bed bearing Viktor’s large, sparkly, purple toy.

 

 _This should surely help me keep my hands off Viktor,_ Yuuri thought as he patted the bed for the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier.

 

Once found, Yuuri coated the toy heavily with the cold liquid. He had used this toy on Viktor before, but he had never used it on himself.

 

Yuuri lay back and with a deep breath he pressed the toy firmly against his hole. He twisted his wrist, using its purple head to relax his tight entrance. With more pressure, the head of the toy pressed inside. Yuuri gasped at the stretch halting his movement to adjust.

 

The stretch was… different. Viktor’s cock had been the only thing that had entered his hole up to this point and the toys girth was wider then what Yuuri was used to. Yuuri slowly pushed the slick rubber inside further, stopping frequently to allow his body to adjust.

 

Beads of sweat had formed on his brow by the time he reached the knot of the slick toy. Yuuri leaned up slightly hoping to get a glimpse of what it looked like inside of him, but the moment he lifted his head form the pillow he wailed out in a loud moan as the firm toy pressed unforgivingly on his prostate.

 

The young man froze, convinced that his noise would be enough to rouse his husband but he was met only with the sound of his even breathing.

 

With some relief, Yuuri’s focus returned to the large toy he had stuck up his ass. With his dominant hand he grabbed his center, the other went to the knot. Yuuri began softly stroking his member while he adjusted his grip on the toy.

 

The way he had to cock his wrist to properly hold the large knot at the end of the toy was uncomfortable. He tried to establish a rhythm, rocking the thing in and out but the length of his arm would only allow for deep and shallow strokes. Yuuri’s sweet spot was getting attention from the rubber but it was really too long to hit it properly… or maybe it was the angle he was trying.

 

Yuuri slowly flipped himself over; this time accounting for the strange sensation of movement with they toy so far up inside him. Now that he was on his stomach, he could unfortunately not stoke his center.

 

If maneuvering the toy was difficult with him lying on his back, moving it when he was on his stomach was nearly impossible. His attempts at pumping the toy into his hole at this angle were just awkward and uncomfortable. The toy was not contacting his prostate at all.

 

Using this on Viktor was much more fun then using it on himself. With a frustrated grunt, he shimmied the toy out of himself and tossed it on floor beside him.

 

A startled whine and scratching of claws on the hard wood followed immediately after he tossed the useless rubber from the bed. “Makka! Oh my! Gomen! Gomen!” Yuuri said a bit too loudly when he realized that he had tossed the toy directly onto their sleeping dog.

 

“Yuuri… is okay?”

 

_Fuck…_

 

“Hai, Uh.. Yes Vitya it is okay. Go back to sleep.”

 

 “Good. Good. Yuuri так сексуально. бы хотел…”

 

_Oh. Oh! That is good. He is still asleep._

With a gasp, it hit him…

_Aw! Viktor is sleep talking! Viktor Nikiforov talks in his sleep! This is the cutest thing ever!_

 

Makkachin paced around her bed a few times before laying back doing again with an annoyed sigh. Yuuri collapsed back down in to the bed.

 

 _Well, this sucks,_ he thought as he surveyed both of their erections, albeit his own was not pulsing as much given his startle with Makka.

 

“Yuuri. прийти. трахаться, Please.” (Come. Fuck) Yuuri gasped, blood pumping right back into his dick. He did not know much Russian, but that… that he knew.  

 

_Viktor is, Viktor is asking for it... in his sleep._

 

Yuuri contemplated.

 

_This is permission right?_

 

He wanted to touch Viktor so badly it hurt and his failed attempts at handling this himself clearly were not getting the job done.

 

 _Viktor has been hard for,_ glancing back at the clock, _nearly an hour._

 

_That must be painful, right?_

 

_It would be okay if I helped him, right?_

 

_No! No Yuuri! You are not that kind of man!_

 

“Mmmh… Daaaaa… Yuuuuuri please!”

 

That was it.

 

Yuuri could not resist anymore. All of his resolve to maintain the integrity of being a good man and a respectable husband melted in an instant.

 

Yuuri moved the tenting duvet out of the way, finally freeing his husband’s length.

 

No matter how many times Yuuri had seen his husband fully nude and erect, it never ceased to take his breath away. Yuuri shifted closer to the sleeping man, taking a moment to stroke those rippling abs.

 

Unable to stand for another moment not being connected to his husband, Yuuri mounted the man and reached behind his thigh to direct Viktor’s erection to his hole.

 

The sparkly purple toy had not been entirely useless because Yuuri was able to sit down on Viktor’s dick to the hilt with zero hesitation. The subtle curve of the cock inside him allowed the head to perfectly prod at his prostate causing him to wail out in pleasure.

 

The man beneath him gasped in a breath of air as if he was breathing in clean air for the first time in his life. Shock and pleasure competed within slate eyes that had gone wide. A guttural moan erupted from his throat as Yuuri rapidly rode his center.

 

The silver haired man brought his arms inwards, cringing in on himself, not quite at bearings with what was happening to him.

 

Yuuri’s confidence in his perceived consent faltered, his movement coming to an immediate halt.

 

“Viktor! Baby! I am sorry! You were so hard and I was hard and I thought it would be okay… This was a mistake! Iamsosorry!”

 

The young man moved to pull himself of his husband only to be stopped by a pair of hands gripping his waist firmly.

 

“Don't stop.” Sleep making his voice rough as Viktor gave his command.

 

Yuuri’s breath hitched in response and he allowed himself to slide down his husband’s cock again, although his motion was more tentative than before. The action elicited a moan from Viktor and the legend began to rock his hips up into the warmth of Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri gasped loudly and arched his back when Viktor moved forward in to him.

 

Viktor’s eyes, glossed with sleep, gazed up at his husband. Plush lips puckered ever so slightly indicating his need for a kiss witch Yuuri was happy to provide.

 

As Yuuri’s lips pressed against Viktor’s, the older man circled his arms around Yuuri holding him close. Viktor slowly pressed in his tongue between parted lips.

 

Viktor gyrated his hips, withdrawing his member only to push it upward again, establishing a rhythm down below as their tongues danced above. With every stroke Yuuri threw his own body down on to Viktor’s cock with equal force. Wet sounds from Viktor’s cock pounding into Yuuri’s ass filled the room like an erotic song.

 

The angle allowed for Viktor’s center to go perfectly deep and Yuuri’s breathy moans become louder. Viktor’s arms that had been wrapped around the raven-haired man shifted and he broke the kiss. Yuuri leaned up again to let more leverage from his legs to slam down on Viktor’s cock.

 

Viktor lifted his right hand to Yuuri’s chest and trailed it down Yuuri’s body to his center. The left when upward and he placed two fingers in Yuuri’s moaning mouth. “So good to me Yuuri. Ahh! You feel so good on my cock.”

 

Yuuri instinctively began to lick and suck Viktor’s fingers. The overwhelming sensations Viktor felt all over his body caused their rhythmic pace to become sloppy.

 

Every time Viktor pivoted up into his partner’s warmth the closer he felt to release. He took his hand from Yuuri’s mouth along with the other from Yuuri’s sex choosing to take hold of his hips instead.

 

Viktor’s pace increased as he used his hands to pull Yuuri down onto him with each thrust. Yuuri cried out in pleasure, legs becoming weak. Yuuri let himself fall to the complete mercy of Viktor’s strength. 

 

Without warning, Viktor felt a sudden tightness around his center nearly preventing his movement. Yuuri’s body curled forward as hot white fluid erupted from the younger man’s member as his hole quivered around Viktor’s erection.

 

After briefly pausing his movements to allow Yuuri to ride the wave of his orgasm, Viktor leaned up on the bed in to a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri to hold the limp man in his lap. The way that Viktor shifted beneath him sent a surge of pleasure exploding through Yuuri’s system. Muscular arms lifted Yuuri’s body up and down on Viktor’s cock.

 

“Ahhhhhgggahhhh” Yuuri screamed, feeling overly sensitive. Viktor smiled, mercilessly taking pride in drawing such sounds of pleasure from fucking into his partner’s oversensitive hole. “VIKTOR! Ohhh! Vvv-YES!” Yuuri yelled. Viktor’s pace increased, motivated by Yuuri’s vocal pleasure.

 

As Viktor continued to piston his dick into Yuuri’s hole, the younger man whined breathlessly, “Viktor! I can’t! Too much…” At that moment the heat that had been growing in the pit of Viktor’s stomach released. “Fuck, Yuuri!” he panted, “God, I-I love you!” The young man’s limp body gasped for air as Viktor felt his release fill the tight space his center occupied. He thrust up as far as he could, causing Yuuri to bear down on him in his sensitive state. Viktor’s seed seeped out of Yuuri’s abused hole.

 

Viktor let his body fall back, both of them panting for air. Viktor’s spent cock slipped from his husband and he rolled Yuuri on to his side. He cupped Yuuri’s sweet face and leaned up to kiss him. “You are absolutely perfect,” he breathed in Yuuri’s ear. Viktor then wrapped his arms around Yuuri hugging him with all the passion in his heart.

 

The pair remained in their embrace until their labored breaths slowed, neither of them wanting to untwine their bodies from one another. Viktor stroked Yuuri’s sleek hair and kissed him softly and whispered, “What I wouldn’t give to start every morning like this.”

 


End file.
